cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Booster Set 7: Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword/@comment-27763409-20160524190537
Man this is just sad, besides DP all the other clans are lacking any oomph. Dont know anything about DP or AF so gonna skip them. GC chronofang build is lacking any real support (cards meant for his playstyle) so be ready to see Chronofang/Dragon hybrids, or at the very least Chronofang with 90% of deck being old GCs. DI got lots of Bladewing support so good for them, as for Schar build still really lacking. New DI support will help it a bit but its the same kind of support that any of the other builds can use and most likely even better. The worst part is DI didnt even get a new boss stride (gille is still fine but thats all G DI really have), basically G DI got hit the hardest and its painfully obvious. Kagero Seals got better support which is good for them, wouldve liked some reprints of the G3 bosses but I digress. I really didnt know what they couldve done to help the G1 and G2 lineups, except maybe for some power boosts or maybe if blaze retire an opponents card in GC. My main issue is Taiten, I of course was not expecting a restand or even a nulli nullifier, but what we got was so bland. Heres an effect that wouldve been just fine and shouldve been done: Blaze, flip g zone card every face up Taiten in g zone, retire an opponents unit, then if blazing your front row gets "for every open RG your opponent has, your units get 2k" or 1k if they were afraid of Tanaz spam. Overall the Kag support was the only one where I could understand if they couldnt come up with anything, but Taiten shouldve been better. Finally we have Golds...its okay. The cards they put in were decent and do help the G golds. An issue I have is that most of the cards for the build really hinges on the Gurguit stride (get to later). Its fine if it helps Gurguit but cmon, not even a bruno clone or even a forerunner that doesnt need unite to activate (in the RP TD they got one where its a simple CB1, so why not just a put into soul, also theres Guido which is just if VG legion, put in soul ). Bellimor is my main gripe; I could get over on how its a RRR if its wasnt column restricted and if it gave the unit it calls "boost" and maybe some power, but nope. Gurguit stride is the saving grace for the cards though as it is the one card that saves G GP and really gives them a fighting edge. (also anyone else remember when it looked like gold was gonna get a bit defensive. :P) Overall I think the main function of this box was to just flesh out the clans some more and is pretty much just proper wave2 support for them so I guess it did that okay. Long story short, just buy the singles, most of the cards probably wont cost more than a couple of bucks.